pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Father, Like Daughter
This story is dedicated to Lala. Prologue The second dimension Candace Flynn stroked Perry the Platypus gently with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seem him for so long, and despite the happiness her brothers felt when Perry returned, she had missed him the most by far. "I missed you," she whispered to him, stroking his metal-plated fur. "I never thought I'd see you again." He looked up at her and smiled. "Do you think I did a good job?" She asked quietly. The platypus nodded. He was so proud of his daughter. Yes, I said daughter. Candace Flynn, the leader of the Resistance, had a father who was once a cyborg. This is the story of how Candace became the leader of the Resistance, and how she once thought her father betrayed her. Chapter One Candace was nine years old, and hiding under her bed. She hated being scared. Her daddy was very brave, and outside fighting the Evil, and here she was, cowering under some blankets! Her father, Perseus Flynn, was the top agent in the OWCA, but it wasn't a secret anymore. Candace had known about it for years, ever since she caught him sneaking into his lair. He had made her promise not to tell anyone, but now everyone knew. The Evil was trying to take over the Tri-State area, and Perseus, or Perry, as he was usually called, was the only person to stop it. Oh yes, I forgot an important detail. Perseus Flynn was a platypus. He had been one for years, and Candace was used to it. She didn't know how he became one, she was too young then. Candace suddenly felt much braver, thinking about her father. He was sort of a celebrity in the Tri-State area, since he had saved so many lives already. And now he was going to save the whole city from being taken over. She decided that she would help her father and crawled out from under her bed. How hard could it be? She was the daughter of the bravest agent in Danville, and she could handle anything. She dusted off her Dooferalls, ran to the front door and opened it. Candace took a step back. She couldn't handle this. Huge, black and red robots were swarming over the town, the sky tinted grey. Her father was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly, a smaller robot landed gracefully on the porch in front of her, eyes glowing red. Candace felt a mixture of terror, anger and sorrow. The robot raised its right arm, a weapon attached to it, and aimed it at the little girl. She screamed, slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. The robot was a platypus. Her father, Perseus Flynn. Her younger brother Phineas and his best friend Ferb heard Candace's scream and ran over to her. "What's wrong, Candy?" Phineas, who was only four, whimpered. The only thing Candace managed to say was, "Daddy" before she fainted in fright. Their mother, Linda, found Candace unconcious and took her to a doctor, who found her to be healthy, just a little shaken. When Candace managed to explain that Perseus was now a cyborg, Linda was stunned and reported the incident to a police officer. The next few years were a nightmare. The Platybor, as Perseus was now called, helped the Evil take over the Tri-State area and the city gained a new leader: Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a cruel dictator. After Danville was captured, the Platyborg was hardly seen. Perseus was reported dead, and Linda, heartbroken, married Lawrence, Ferb's single father. Candace never recovered from her father's death. She became extremely protective of her family, not letting them outside for fear of the terrifying Normbots or anyone not related to them inside their house. She didn't want to lose another member of her family. Chapter Two Candace, now thirteen, woke up at five o' clock in the morning like she did everyday, dressed quickly, and went through her routine. She did this every day, ever since her father disapeared. First she slowly and quietly opened the door to her brothers' bedroom and made sure Phineas and Ferb were safe. They were sleeping softly, both in Ferb's bed. Candace sighed. They slept together whenever they felt frightened of something, and it seemed like Phineas's bed was never slept in. Candace tiptoed over to her parents' bedroom and found them safe as well. Relieved, Candace returned to her own room. Every morning as she went through her routine she fel the same. Helpless, frightened. Like there was nothing in the world to save them. "If only Daddy was here," she said out loud. "He'd save us." But wait. Perseus used to show Candace ways to defend herself in case of an attack, and he himself even admitted she was a natural at self defense. Maybe she had a chance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "There's no way I can do that alone," Candace whispered. Yes, there is, ''a tiny voice in the back of her head said. ''You've been training for years. "But I can't defeat an army of Normbots and Doofenshmirtz, they're too powerful!" Get some help. There's a lot of people in Danville who'd be willing to lend you a hand. "But what about Daddy? If he's still alive, he'll fight against me!" If he sees you, he'll pull himself together. You're his daughter. The memories will snap him out of it. That did it. Candace had to save the Tri-State area, get her father back, and protect her brothers from the Evil. "Doofenshmirtz," Candace said to herself. "Is going down, down, down." Chapter Three To do list: #''Get cool spy outfit'' #''Get headquarters'' #''Get help'' The spy outfit was easy. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a black miniskirt, some boots, and a sleeveless turtleneck. Satisfied, she checked "outfit" off the list. Headquarters. Also easy. Perseus had a hideout underneath the Flynn-fletcher house that was perfect, and not only that, but it had a tunnel that lead to Doofenshmirtz's hideout, complete with working mine cars. "Always be prepared," Persues had told his daughter countless times. Now to get help. That part would be hard. But it would have to wait. Candace had to collect weapons and practice her self defense. It could take weeks for her to be ready. Candace, without waking her family, tiptoed over to Perseus's secret lair entrance in the living room. Above the sofa hung a large mirror. Candace gently removed it from the wall, revealing a large hole leading to the lair and jumped into the hole and slid down the slide. When she reached the end of the slide she half wondered if she had entered a different hideout on mistake. It was completely dark and silent. Suddenly Candace was pulled to the ground, bound and gagged. She struggled and tried to escape, but even Perseus's instructions on how to escape ropes were useless. "What are you doing here?" A loud, yet feminine voice barked. The gag was ripped off her mouth. Still not able to see, Candace yelled, "I'm Perseus Flynn's daughter," "All right girls, release her." In seconds, Candace was free. "Who are you?" A light attached to the ceiling immediatly turned on, iluminating the bodies of six young girls. One of them stepped forward. She had short, messy brown hair and crooked glasses. Category:Fanon Works Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Stories Category:2nd Dimension Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lotta's stories